


Legend Of The Teddy Bear

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Teddy Bears, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Memories





	Legend Of The Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



It’s time to put the Teddy bear to rest; burn the fluffy animal and give it a proper hunter wake. It was already old when Sammy found it in an abounded house they were squatting in, and after months of being dragged everywhere by the little Winchester, it’s falling apart at the seams, only barely held together by a thin thread and half a hope. Its fur is matted and one eye hangs loose, one ear is missing, and bits of stuffing hang out of its tummy where the stitching has unwoven. 

The time has come for the young boy to say goodbye to his cuddly buddy, but Sammy can’t bring himself to turn loose of his bear. He loves Mr. Snuggles with all his little heart, the same as he loves his big brother. 

Children will make heroes out of anyone, and the same is true for his big brother. After all, Dean has been the one to look out for him since his wittle feet hit the floor of this big, wide world. Sammy is sweet and innocent and believes the sun rose and set with his older brother. Dean may not wear a cap and leap tall buildings at a single bound, but to Sammy, he is still a hero. 

Hero’s save teddy bears. 

Sammy cries and begs Dean not to burn the bear, clinging to Dean’s leg and sobbing sorrowfully as his brother study’s the torn animal. Sammy sobs with soft hiccups, puppy dog eyes wet with sad tears. Dean feels as though something is squeezing his heart, wringing it dry as his brother cries. He is at a loss of what to do; the bear can’t be saved…can it? Dean’s not sure if he can salvage the bear, but he’s willing to try if it means making Sammy happy. 

Come bedtime, he tucks his baby brother in and pulls the cozy, warm blankets up over him, and kisses his forehead. “Go to sleep, Sammy and in the morning Mr. Snuggles will be all better.” He hopes…he truly hopes he can pull off this miracle. 

Sammy cries himself to sleep, breaking Dean’s heart with his sad sorrowful sobs. When dreams claim him and he sleeps snuggled under the covers, Dean sneaks out of the motel and jogs into town during a thunderstorm to get some items from the twenty-four-hour convenience store. The rain is cold and stinging, and he ends up soaked to the bone but he doesn’t care. 

The lady at the counter gives him a concerned look because he’s without his daddy, but he just flashes her his brightest grin and gives her the allowance he saved up and is quickly on his way. Cold and wet, Dean returns to the motel with the tools he hopes will save Sammy’s teddy bear, and he performs an emergency teddy bear surgery, using the sewing kit and the stuffing with flawless ease.

Stitch by stitch the bear is slowly brought back to life, given a button for a new eye, and a new ear too, as well as lots of fluff to make him extra cuddly. Dean hand washed the bear in the sink, carefully rising out the matted fur and leaving it fresh and sweet smelling, then he uses towels and the hair dryer to dry the bear. 

By some amazing grace Dean Winchester saves the teddy bear. It’s brand new and better than before; he sets Mr. Snuggles on the table and grins proudly at his handiwork. He slips into bed with Sammy and tugs his little brother closer, hugging him as he slips off into happy dreams. 

The next morning, although waking up in good mood, his body aches, his throat is sore, and he has a runny nose and a raspy cough. Oh dear, a cold he has caught from his night out in the chilly rain. But his spirits are lifted up higher when Sam squeals with delight when he sees his teddy bear, fluffy and cuddly and perfect. 

“You saved him, Dee!” Sammy cheerers merrily, giggling excitedly. “You are the best big brother! I love you, Dee!” He jumps into Dean’s arms and hugs him warmly, kissing his face as he cuddles his teddy bear. Sammy gives him a big bear hug, cuddling Dean with all his might.

Dean laughs fondly and hugs his baby brother, snuggles him affectionately, his sweet angelic face glowing with joy and happiness. Even though he got a cold from saving the teddy bear it was worth it just to see Sammy smile and to have one of the greatest hugs of his young life. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/700959.html?thread=92536863#t92536863)


End file.
